Overwatch Beasts Unleashed
by Espuppy
Summary: Doomfist has finally found the key to bringing down Overwatch, tapes showing what a bunch of beast cum addicted sluts they are, ready to release to the world. Contains beast (obviously), lots of cum, sloppy facefucking, more cum, massive insertions, some more cum, broken whores and last but not least, some cum I guess. I'm open to suggestions as to which characters to cover next.
1. Intro-Animal Lust Revealed

Overwatch Beast Lovers

Akande Ogundimu, mercenary, CEO, leader of the criminal organisation Talon and wielder of the Doomfist gauntlet, was tired. Tired of failure, all his latest missions had failed due to the intervention of Overwatch, their plucky members beating his handpicked soldiers every time. Tired physically, recently coming out of a brawl with the Overwatch team, he still bore scars and burns from many previous battles with them, a constant reminder of his failure to beat them.

Most of all, he was tired of the fame that followed his adversaries, the entire world seemed to adore them, with no regard for the fact that their actions were criminal, same as his, they operated as vigilantes, with no legal jurisdiction, yet the public lapped up every word they spoke, worshipped the ground they walked on.

He couldn't beat them in a fair fight. They had a time warping little cunt, mech suits, a fucking black hole gun, he'd come close before, but all that taught him was that fighting was futile. Even if he managed to kill one of them, they would become beloved martyrs, simply killing them wasn't enough, he had to destroy their image, annihilate any shred of respect they had.

He slammed his hand onto his desk. Capturing them wasn't an option, Talon had tried and failed before, but to no avail, he needed a miracle to get the cunts that had plagued him for so long.

" _Ahem_." A female voice at the door announced their presence. Moira, head of bioscience at Talon strode into the room. " _A potential solution to our hero problem, records of online activity from IP addresses linked to Overwatch bases."_ She threw a pile of papers onto Doomfist's desk.

" _Online activities? Like what?"_ The Talon leader spoke in his deep voice, shuffling the papers. They were printed pages, from online forums, with usernames that were all too familiar:

(22:43) **ValkHorseLvr:** Does anyone have any connections with a stable? I'm in need of an equestrian subject to run some tests on

(22:44) **CheekyBrit69:** aww luv if youre needing some nice horsey cock ive got a pal who can hook us up

(22:46) ) **ValkHorseLvr:** No need to be so crude Lena, I swear, its for research this time!

(22:48) **MommysGirl:** Come on Ang, we all know youre a slut for horsecock, its fine to admit on here, its just some friends chatting, we all know each others secrets anyway.

(22:49) **ValkHorseLvr:** I suppose…But finding a horse is a little different from just slipping into Anas bed at night Fahreeha

(22:51) **CheekyBrit69:** Oi! dont be hatin on my bestie pharah, its cute what she has with her mum, and horses are no harder than dogs, the korean girl does just fine so dont sweat it luv

(22:53) **MommysGirl:** did you hear? dva is flying over here with a couple of her best hound, everyones welcome to join in, I hear mei will be back for that too.

Doomfist flicked through the pages slowly. Here was the key to bringing down Overwatch. The records alone were good, but would do little to sway the public. No…what he needed was hard evidence of the women of Overwatch being beast loving whores.

" _Thank you for this Moira."_ He smiled and continued " _Find Sombra, tell her I have a mission. Break into Overwatch headquarters, find out where this action is taking place and set up cameras. Widowmaker can cover her, and I want you nearby in case they need extraction. This is to remain between us, these girls cannot know what is about to hit them"._

With a nod Moira backed out of the room, off to gather the supplies and the squad. Doomfist relaxed in his chair. Now to wait.

 **Three weeks later**

Moira slowly edged her way into Doomfists office, sidling slowly and gingerly until she collapsed in the seat opposite the bosses chair. At his raised eyebrow she began to speak " _The mission was a success sir. Every female member of Overwatch is on these tapes, the contents will ruin their lives. One small snag…we had to get a little… hands on with our approach. Sombra and Widowmaker will be out of action for a while. As for me, I'd better get back to my research."_

At this she rose from the chair, leaving a wet white stain in it which Doomfist regarded with some amusement.

" _Moira_ " he called just as she was exiting the room.

" _Yes Sir?"_ she asked, nervous despite the boss seeming pleased.

" _You missed a spot"_ he chuckled and motioned to the side of her face, upon her hand exploring it she found a dollop of creamy cum, quickly scooped it up and popped it in her mouth.

" _I'm certain you'll enjoy the tapes Sir."_ She winked and left him alone with the tapes in his office. Now…Which to watch first.


	2. Horsecock's Here! MercyTracer

Cheers Love, the Cock's here

 **Searching through the pile of tapes at his desk, Doomfist found one marked with the date after the compound had been bugged. Upon insertion of the tape, his widescreen TV began to display some sort of warehouse, the floor made out of wood and the walls wooden. A barn, he decided. Fast forwarding through hours of blank footage he quickly set it to normal speed as two figures entered the room, one blonde, one brown haired. Doomfist laid back in his chair and loosed his trousers in anticipation.**

" _See Angela, all private love, no need to worry_ ". The speaker was a short girl, her voice displaying a clear East End London accent, with spiky brown hair bobbing atop her head. She was wearing a t-shirt and panties, looking like she had just gotten out of bed, but was clearly full of energy, bouncing around excitedly as she talked.

" _I…I still don't know, Lena. The only other times I've done…this…its been in the middle of nowhere on a farm with only a farmer who wouldn't tell anyone. If someone walked in…a guard…anyone…It could be the end of our careers_ ". This voice was soft and gentle, the voice of an angel, the owner standing a good head taller than her companion, with long flowing blonde hair let down over her shoulders. She was clothed in her battlesuit, a form hugging bodysuit, mostly white with orange accents, and two large wings fluttering behind her.

" _It'll be fine babe, the doors are locked and everyone else is asleep. Now you just stay right here_ " she motioned to a spot in the middle of the room "Close your eyes and wait, I'll bring you your date." At this Tracer bounced back out of the room, leaving Mercy alone, waiting nervously, adjusting her outfit. The camera watching her picked up every movement, it was clear that she was excited, her breath was quick, her breasts heaving inside her suit.

 **Doomfist leaned in closer, taking in all of the Swedish nurse's beauty. Her nipples were clear to him and he untucked his fat black cock from his pants, slowly beginning to stroke it to the fair blonde bombshell. He watched Mercy standing there for a good couple minutes, before the doors opened once more and Tracer entered, followed by…the biggest horse the boss of Talon had ever seen. He sat back once more, cock still hanging out, and watched with interest.**

Tracer led the huge black stallion over to her friend, halting him before he got too close. " _Open wide love, I've got a treat for you_!" Mercy obeyed, opening her mouth to reveal her spacious throat. Tracer reached underneath the horse and ran her finger across the tip of his cock, making him whinny and stamp gently. She raised her finger, soaked in horse precum to her friends' mouth, and slid it inside, Mercy swallowed the whole finger and sucked it slowly, relishing the taste.

" _You didn't! Is that Jackson? Oh, Tracer you wonderful thing!_ " Mercy's eyes sprang open with wild lust, having recognised the taste of the first horse she ever played with. " _It is, oh how fantastic, thank you my friend_." She planted a cum infused kiss on her friends' lips, which Tracer leaned into happily. What began as a mere peck on the lips devolved into frantic kissing and making out, lips mashing and Tracers hand creeping beneath Mercy's thighs.

" _Ah! Don't spend all your energy on me_!" The sprightly Brit beamed and motioned towards the horse, bringing her fingers soaked with pussy juices up to her waiting mouth. " _Mmmf_ " she moaned and licked them clean, smacking her lips, then watched as her friend made her way over to the waiting horse.

" _Jackson I…I missed you…I...oh fuck it I can't wait a second longer_ ". At this she dived beneath the horse's legs, sniffing all the way up his shaft until she reached his balls, which she could barely hold in two hands. The musk was driving her wild, she could barely think, her nostrils consumed by the primal scent of horse cum churning inside the two large sacks. She ran a tongue over them, tasting how sweaty and dirty they were but loving it all the same.

Her hands roamed freely over the underside of the stallion, flitting over the giant cock which was slowly growing larger at her touch, but also stroking his chest, revelling in the pure strength in the animal's body, in awe at the sheer masculinity. Tracer giggled at her friend and mimed to her to pull her suit open.

In a lust filled frenzy, Mercy ripped her suit wide open, the wings falling to her sides. Her tits were magnificent, large bouncing orbs easily the size of melons, they hung from her chest as she kissed up the horse's shaft, slurping noisily, loving the heady scent that filled her brain. She was so cockdrunk that she didn't even notice her friend wriggle her out of the rest of her suit, leaving her naked, her pussy hair shaven down to a small blonde strip above her cunt.

Mercy was so absolutely soaked in her own juices that Tracer couldn't help but help clean her up. Starting with a few tentative licks, she began to eat out her friend ferociously, her tongue roaming over her partners clit eliciting a moan from Mercy who was suckling the horse cocks head.

With a small pop the flared tip of the giant slab of meat disappeared into Mercy's lustful mouth, already a few inches had vanished into her hungry throat. Tracer took this opportunity to move her tongue upwards and to begin licking out her friend's asshole, running her tongue round the inside of her ass, loving the scents and flavours that were flowing across her tongue. She loved this, letting go of the public image people had of her and just being the lust filled, lezzie slut she knew she was.

By this point Mercy was struggling, her throat bulging, filled with sweaty horsecock meat. Her eyes slipped from mad desire into a focused bliss, and her hands massaged her throat, taking a full 12 inches of the coke can thick dick into her throat. Precum and spit was flowing freely between her lips and the cock, but slowed to a halt as a vacuum seal was created, Mercy's lips so tightly wrapped round the massive amount of cock.

Tracer looked up and gasped for breath, taking in the sight of the horsecock disappearing down the angelic whore's throat. She raised a hand to the back of Mercy's head and helped push her down, loving the shock on her friends face turn to bliss as her eyes crossed and the rest of the cock slipped down her throat. The brunette peered round at her partners chest and cooed at the bulge travelling down her throat all the way between her tits down to her belly.

" _How's it feel love?"_ She chirped " _You loving that cock you beautiful beast whore_?" When Mercy tried to reply, it only came out as a mumble around the cock. "What's that? Gonna have to speak up babe, can't hear ya!" Mercy attempted again but gagged violently as she failed to speak. Tracer let a cheeky grin spread across her face, quickly pumping the cock and foldling the balls that lay over the pair. With only a small grunt from the horse above them, the cock contracted and the balls pulsed, spurting a monumental amount of cum down the Swedish nurse's thoat, her belly rapidly expanding to make room for the massive amount of liquid she was swallowing. Falling down and letting the cock slip out of her body, alongside a healthy dose of spit and cum Mercy collapsed back into the lap of her slutty friend, cum dribbling from her mouth and nose.

" _I…gack…I love horse cum_." A blank vacant look came across her face as the cum began to settle inside her. Tracer planted a soft kiss on her head and looked wistfully at the dangling cock. " _Just wish I could play too, but y'know Emily would kill me if she found out._ " Looking back at her cumdrunk friend she was surprised when Mercy engaged her in a deep kiss, sharing cum between them, filling her mind with the heavy smell of horsecum.

" _I won't tell_ " was all Mercy could manage before burping up another load of cum which dribbled down her bare chest. Tracer still had reservations but allowed her friend to pull off her top and wriggle her out of her panties. Now naked, her small chest in stark comparison to her partners gigantic tits, she allowed Mercy to position her on all fours underneath the beast.

 **Doomfist watched this all with shock at the extent of their actions tinged with the thrill of victory. Not only were the two most beloved members of Overwatch both massive horsecock sluts, but Tracer, the LGBT icon was betraying her morals and her girlfriend in order to serve this stallion. His cock, fully erect was leaking precum, he considered asking Moira to return but decided to wait out the rest of the tape.**

" _Are…are you sure about this_?" Tracer said. " _Only..I'm not sure I'm big enough to ta….AAAAHHHHHH!_ " Her scream was loud enough to make Mercy jump backwards and giggle, watching her friend dangle, impaled on the horsecock almost all the way, her belly bulging outwards displaying the flared head of the cock clearly pressing through the skin of her stomach.

" _Hold on pet, you'll love this_." At this Mercy took her discarded suit and having removed the wings, knotted it into a rope, wrapping it over the horse, tying the impaled Tracer to the underside of the horse. Tightening it the tiny Brit was hosted off the ground, suspended under the stallion, fully stuck on the cock, with every little movement she shuddered at the sensations running through her body.

Mercy gently planted a kiss on her nose, observing her crossed eyes and babbling talk. Clearly taking all that cock in one go was enough to shatter Tracer's mind, she was completely a slave to horsecock for now, given rest she would recover, but that was the last thing on Mercy's mind. She mounted Jackson, leaning over so her mouth was next to his ear, and gave a sharp smack to his behind to spur him into motion.

While the rippling muscles underneath Mercy's nude body were enough to bring her to a long gentle rolling orgasm atop the stallion, Tracer's body was facing far more abuse. With every step the horse took she was rocked from having the cock almost leaving her pussy, the wide tip sucking at her entrance threatening to slip out, only to slam back into her, shaking her whole body in pleasure.

After a couple of laps Mercy attempted to turn, which she managed successfully, but with a severe result. The tip of the cock which held Tracer in place underneath slipped out fully on the turn, only for the tiny girl to drop enough that when the cock slammed back into her body, it fully sheathed inside her asshole. At the smaller girls moans of pain and pleasure, Mercy dismounted, bringing Jackson to a stop, worried for her friend. She untied the harness and let Tracer drop to the floor, slowly sliding off the horsecock, inches at a time slipping out of her asshole, clearly the horse had came upon entering the tight ass of the time travelling Brit, cum was leaking and running down her body, she was covered in it almost head to toe.

Mercy laid her friend's head down, worried that she had gone too far. Her medical training never covered an event like this, Tracer wasn't even breathing. Desperate, she leant over her and began to blow air into her lungs. Nothing. Only a strangle gurgling sound. As a last resort, Mercy went to give chest compressions, laying her hands over her friend's small tits and pushing down hard. AS she did this, an eruption of cum exploded from Tracers mouth, pussy and asshole, fountaining and spraying across the floor.

Tracer gathered her breath and sat up, dribbling cum all over, the horse lust slowly disappearing. Mercy took the little girl in her arms and held her close, laughing as Tracer playfully suckled on her nipples as she lay in her lap.

" _Well, that was an experience, eh love_?" Tracer managed to exclaim. Mercy just laughed and continued to cuddle her friend close, while the horse wandered around them, cock spent, balls drained, tip drizzling cum still over the floor. The two lay there and held each other for hours, exploring each other's bodies, until the crack of dawn was visible and they headed out to hit the showers and sleep.

 **Doomfist smiled, his softening cock drained to the sight of the two white beauties turning themselves into animal cockwhores. He had never suspected it to be this easy, that the key to destroying Overwatch lay within it's members lust of beast cock. He turned to the pile of tapes still remaining on the desk. Which next?**


	3. One Dog, One Kill WidowMei

**Recovering from his previous orgasm, the Talon leader Doomfist sat in his reclining chair in his private office. Choosing a tape at random from his desk he slid it into the machine, watching as the screen slowly flickered into life. The view from the camera was obscured at first by a blueish blur, which moved backwards to reveal the beautiful but deadly face of the elite assassin Widowmaker, adjusting a camera hidden above a large double bed. Doomfist smiled, he knew he could rely on the cold Frenchwoman to succeed in her task of exposing the Overwatch sluts. He sat back to watch her work.**

Widowmaker had been struggling with the camera for the last five minutes, she knew she didn't have much time left before the room's occupant returned. A small light blinked on briefly to let her know it was connected, and with no time to spare as the door to the room swung open. With lightning fast reflexes the assassin dropped to the floor and slid under the bed, the sheets falling into place a second before the door fully opened.

Mei-Ling Zhou yawned as she entered her bedroom, stretching her arms above her head before kicking off her boots and siting heavily onto her bed. It had been a tough day of training, and while she wasn't in bad shape, she did have a larger frame than many of her companions, making physical exercise that much harder. She liked her curves, and she knew that she was a role model for many out in the world, showing that a stick thin skeleton body wasn't needed to be a hero.

Walking over to the en suite, she pulled off her sweaty socks, throwing them under her bed to be washed later, before pulling up her heavy parka and discarding that too alongside her leggings. In just her bra and panties, her body jiggling gently as she moved, she walked to the shower and turned it on, jerking her hand away as ice cold water rushed out to begin with. As the water warmed she unclipped her bra, exposing her heaving chest with breasts the size of watermelons, and when her panties came off she ran a hand over her pussy, feeling the small bush of hair she kept above it.

Widowmaker heard the Chinese girl step into the shower and ignoring the smell of the socks by her face she pulled out a small mine, designed to incapacitate a target through a deployment of gas. Her own cold body was immune to the effects, so she could use it with abandon having no fear for her own safety.

Her plan was simple. The Mei girl had an interesting internet search history, although much of it was under the guise of research Widowmaker had found a clear interest in canine anatomy, the final nail coming when she had opened a folder named 'Snowball's Homework' to find it filled with drawings and pictures of dog cock, clearly the girl had a desire to be mounted and bred by a mutt, something Widowmaker could not understand for the life of her, it would be beneath her to even fantasise about such a thing.

Knowing the Chinese girl's affection for dogs, she had brought the biggest German Shepherd she could find, it was stored outside the room ready for action, fully intact and ready to mate. The blue assassin slipped out from under the bed and prepped the gas mine, cracking open the door to the bathroom and moving inside without a whisper of noise. Once inside she activated the mine and threw it into the shower, where a familiar hiss told her that her contraption was functioning perfectly. After a minute, she grew worried. The girl should be unconscious by now, ready to be fucked by the hound she had ready, but her outline was clearly visible still standing. With a sigh Widowmaker slid back the shower doors to take a look.

Mei had avoided the brunt of the gas, the steam of the shower carrying the majority up into the vents. Instead of slipping into unconsciousness she simply found herself lightheaded, unwilling to move or react to the French assassin in her bathroom. Her mind was moving like a snail, she was vaguely aware that the slim blue skinned woman was bad, but her body simply didn't want to react.

Widowmaker rolled her eyes. " _Mon dieu"_ she muttered, frustrated that her gas hadn't taken out the Asian girl completely. Her plan could still continue, but a look in Mei's eyes indicated that she might resist if the assassin was to try to move her, and for sure of she threw her straight into dog fucking.

" _The things I do for Talon"_ Widowmaker sighed and reached behind her, unzipping her suit, which slid off in one go. Her breasts were perfect handfuls, capped with darker blue nipples, and her whole body was toned and athletic, muscles clear below the silky smooth skin. The French seductress stepped slowly out of her heels and into the shower, joining the awestruck Mei who couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over the assassin's glorious figure.

In contrast to the slim, well toned Widowmaker, Mei's body went out wherever her companions went in, her hips were far wider, clearly built for breeding, while her chest wobbled up and down with each breath she took. Even their faces were mirror opposites, Widowmaker's was sleek with well defined cheekbones while Mei's had a cute girl next door look, rounded cheeks which blushed as the assassin laid a hand on them.

Widowmaker herself was surprised by how much she was caught up in the moment, leaning in to kiss the Chinese girl passionately on the lips, while she was aware the seduction was part of a mission, the plump girl's body was so…desirable. Widowmaker found her mind roaming even as her hand found its way into Mei's tight pink pussy, thoughts of having her head between her meaty thighs swam to the forefront of her brain.

No words were spoken between the two, actions said it all. Before long both the smitten assassin and the dazed target were panting and moaning, bringing each other to the brink of orgasm before the blue assassin hit a button on the wall, cutting off the water and starting a flow of hot air, drying the pair with great efficiency. Mei let herself be lifted in her partners surprisingly strong arms, carried out of the bathroom onto the bed, placed face down.

Widowmaker set her target down, taking a second to check the camera was still running. She knew that she should leave the mumbling Chinese girl alone with the hound, no need to get mixed up with the sinful antics of her prey. However, the thrill of lust was almost as great as that of a kill, overriding her killer instincts. Instead of leaving she took it on herself to bring in the dog, which previously she'd seen as a panting drooling mess, now she could understand the attraction felt by so many members of Overwatch.

She made a snap decision, clearly it was for the best of the mission if she made certain the dog was in the mood to play with the mumbling Asian girl on the bed. Still nude, she reached under the hound, dropping to her knees to reach her fingers around its sheath which throbbed warmly against her cold skin. A couple of strokes and a red point emerged, rewarding her actions with a glistening cock hanging underneath him, which Widowmaker couldn't take her hands off of.

There was something so primal in touching an animal sexually, it sparked a part of Widowmakers brain that had long laid dormant into action. Lying flat on her front she manoeuvred underneath the dog, his cock fully erect and dangling temptingly and wrapped her blue lips around the red shaft, eyes rolling back as she inhaled his animalistic musk, filling her head with desire to continue serving the doggy dick being crammed down her throat.

Before long she felt a taste on her tongue, one she hadn't encountered in a long time. Too long. The tang of precum, salty tones dripping into her mouth heralding a much larger prize if she continued, and so it was with great reluctance that the assassin slid her mouth off the dog cock, letting go with a pop as it released.

" _Time for your starring role, mon amie_ " Widowmaker whispered closely into the dog's ear, before beckoning him up to the bed where Mei lay stirring gently, conscious and aware but her reactions muted, sitting on a line between dream and reality. The dog was clearly more than ready to take the Chinese girl and so Widowmaker stood back, knowing her job was done, knowing that she should remove herself from the situation…but…

 **Doomfist sighed and he watched his most elite sniper join the dog with the Overwatch bitch in bed. It had all been going too well, this was what he got for thinking he had finally won. He held his head in his hands and peered through the gaps in disgust as Widowmaker helped the dog mount the Chinese girl, pushing the dog cock inside with a look of absolute lust on her face. Angrily he stood up, pacing the room and thinking while the animal began its rutting on the screen behind him, trying to figure out how to work this to his advantage.**

Mei moaned like a bitch in heat as the dog entered her, sinking deep into her tight pussy and stretching her around its length. The blue skinned assassin was still with her, she could feel her former enemy stroking her back as she pressed her face into the pillows trying to avoid any more embarrassing noises.

Before long the dog cock was doing its work, Mei abandoned all pretence of not being into the act and let her tongue hang out and her eyes cross, drooling and panting along with her canine companion's thrusts. She could feel his cock pulsating inside her, hot and primed to cum, to breed her.

Letting out a small howl to Widowmaker's sadistic pleasure, Mei came hard round the dog's cock, squirting juices down her leg and onto the bed, eyes rolling back into her head and moaning, her fat tits jiggling in front of her as she spasmed in her ecstasy. Not much later Widowmaker joined her, having been playing with her pussy beside the Chinese puppyslut the assassin had caught a spray of her cuntjuices, enough to trigger her own orgasm.

Finally, the hound barked once shortly and within a second began to shoot his load deep into the curvy Asian who, still feeling the pleasure from her own orgasm, began to rub her clit as the dog cum was pumped into her fertile womb. As she tried to collapse from exhaustion she found herself connected by the dog's knot, unable to pull it out of her pussy, no matter how hard she pulled.

Eventually she resigned herself to lying content in a puddle of her own juices, Widowmaker's and dog cum. The assassin was recovering fast, already up, the dazed look fading to be replaced by a more shellshocked one. Mei watched the blue beauty collect her bodysuit and dress herself, before walking over and giving both the dog and Mei a sensitive stroke, obtaining a gentle purr of content from Mei, before she swiftly left the room, leaving the Asian dog lover to pull her furry lover closer and get comfortable in the bed before slipping into an exhausted but satisfied sleep.

 **Doomfist observed the end of the encounter and switched off the tape, frustrated that his plan was to be ruined by a horny Frenchwoman. However, as he was about to send for Widowmaker's head he thought better of it, considering an alternate solution. Perhaps this could work out for the best after all…**


End file.
